Celadon Department Store
|translated_name=Tamamushi Department Store |slogan=Find what you need at the Celadon Dept. Store! |location=Celadon City |region=Kanto |generation= , , , |map=Kanto Celadon City Map.png }} The Celadon Department Store (Japanese: Tamamushi Department Store) is the largest shop in Kanto, far larger than the average Poké Mart. The store is six stories tall, including the roof. Sign The sign outside the building has remained fundamentally the same throughout the generations, only with slight differences in grammar and spelling. ;Generation I ;Generation II ;Generation III ;Generation IV Floors 1F: Service Counter Here, a receptionist welcomes customers and directs them to a board that describes the store layout. This is where the Poké Mart deliveryman can be found. 2F: Trainer's Market This floor's motto is "Top Grade Items for Trainers!" Lance is seen regularly on this floor buying capes. Generation I | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Generation II | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Generation III | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Generation IV | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} 3F: TV Game Shop/TM Shop In Generations and , video games are displayed on this floor. A man behind the counter will give away in Generation I. In Generation III, this man becomes a Move Tutor who will teach Counter to Pokémon. In Generations and , TMs are sold here instead. The floor's motto in Generation IV is "Make Your Pokémon Stronger!" | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} 4F: Wiseman Gifts A gift shop is on this floor. In Generation III, the floor is called "Wise Man Gifts". "Express yourself with gifts!" is its slogan in Generations I-III, or "Gifts to Express Yourself!" in Generation IV. In Generations I and III, evolutionary stones are specially for sale here. In Generation IV, Falkner and Janine appear here on Mondays. | }} | }} }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} 5F: Drugstore A pharmacy selling Pokémon stat-enhancing items is on this floor. In Generations I and II, the floor is called "Drug Store", and in Generation IV, it is called "Battle Collection". Its motto in Generation IV is "Bring Out Pokémon Potential". Generation I | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} }} Generation II | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} }} Generation III | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Generation IV | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Rooftop Square: Vending Machines A picnic table and some Vending Machines are located on the roof. In Generation IV, this floor is called the "Rooftop Atrium" and its motto is "Have a Break at the Vending Machines". In Generations and , a thirsty girl will give the player TMs in exchange for one of the drinks. | }} |}} Items }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Layout Interior Exterior |colorlight= |genI=Celadon Department Store RB.png |sizeI=126px |genII=Celadon Department Store GSC.png |sizeII=94px |genIII=Celadon Department Store.png |sizeIII=146px |genIV=Celadon Department Store HGSS.png |sizeIV=119px}} Trivia *Although the Rooftop Square opens into the sky and is uncovered, cannot be used to leave from the roof. *In , a boy on the fourth floor says that lives in Cerulean City; she is actually found in Saffron City. *In , after defeating the Elite Four, Falkner can be found on the fourth floor on Mondays talking to Janine. He will then exchange Pokégear phone numbers with the for rematches. *In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, Celadon Department Store is a separate save location, but Pokémon hatched here have the hatched location of "Celadon City". In Pokémon Emerald, the encounter location "Celadon Department Store" is read as "Special Area". In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=彩虹百貨公司 |zh_cmn=彩虹百貨公司 |fr=Centre commercial de Céladopole |de=Prismania Einkaufszentrum |it=Centro Commerciale di Azzurropoli |ko=무지개백화점 Mujigae Baekwajeom |pt_br=Loja de Departamentos de Cidade Celadon |pt_eu=Loja de Departamentos da Cidade Celadon |es=Centro Comercial de Ciudad Azulona }} Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! locations de:Prismania Einkaufszentrum fr:Centre commercial de Céladopole it:Centro Commerciale di Azzurropoli ja:タマムシデパート zh:玉虹百货公司